With the advent of the internet, it has become common for individuals and entities to utilize the internet to share their personal or business records with providers of numerous services. For instance, the individual or entity may use the internet send copies of their records to the various service providers by using e-mail attachments or by uploading the files to the provider's servers through the provider's website.
There are a number of disadvantages to using this type of electronic record sharing method. First, this method requires the individual or entity to repeat the record sending process for each record and service provider, creating inefficiencies within the computer systems involved in the transaction. Second, the traditional methods of sending records are susceptible to data corruption, as they typically lack a built-in mechanism for authenticating records. Finally, traditional methods are more prone to attacks from unauthorized parties.
Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient, secure, and reliable way to provide access of an individual or entity's records to a service provider.